77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Pronounce 36
How to Pronounce 36, or simply 36, is the title of a video uploaded to Pronunciation Book on the 19th of August, 2013, and is the 42nd video in the 77 Days Video Countdown. So far, it is the longest video in the 77 days series of videos. Video Details 36 lasts for 3 minutes and 22 seconds. For the first 2 minutes and 7 seconds, The Announcer makes the following speech (A.K.A. the 36 speech), after which there are 15 seconds of silence until the end: : "Let's talk about the axis of the planet. Let's talk about the water table. Let's talk about fabrics. Let's talk about the discussion surrounding the arrival of a new trend. A new fashion. A song that you listen to repeatedly. A program pre-installed on every computer sold that quarter, that month, that week. The squad's computer was heavy. The computer was heavy because that's just how they made them 8 years ago. We pushed it around on a cart you might find in a library. : Let's talk about wheels. Let's talk about earnings reports. Let's talk about reduction roles. Let's talk about the people we remember talking to when we were sick. He'll wake up one day in a city from the past. : Let's talk about the surfaces of buildings we don't usually see. The smells we were not exposed to in kitchens of restaurants we've never eaten in, but have passed by in cars and on trains. This train is full of people with something in common. Walk between the cars, relax with a drink. The couple is arguing about dessert. : Let's talk about the days each month when we are statistically most likely to meet someone new. Let's talk about dollars, about free trade, about the hope for more today. Let's talk about our failings. I let her down. She let him down. Everyone let everyone down that year. When you sleep in the jungle you dream of outlines. : Let's talk about dreams of stages, and dreams of bodies, and dreams of scissors, dreams of tools, dreams of cleverly packaged material, of dice in the jungle that we roll but do not understand. : Let's talk about our disappointments. Let's talk about a powerful man who knows every second the profit and loss of our collections, of our gatherings, of the groups we make because we want to see the next century in some branded way. He screamed at the sun and broke us down. And once we were broken down, he threw you into the ocean, and me into the clouds. Now he's in the boardroom on a conference call--would you like to listen in? What's really happening this quarter? More corners, lots of promotions, I bet. Unwelcome renovation, but they'll get used to it in time. The days change so slowly that long-term goals are difficult to track. Do we need a chart for the hierarchy, a filing protocol? A new way to find meaning in symbols? : Let's talk about systems. Let's talk about systems. Let's talk about systems soon. When we can find a quiet place, when we have some time together at last. : Something is going to happen ... in 36 days." Trivia *Interestingly, between the release of 36 & 20, the tumblr blog named "Let's Talk About Systems" was revealed. As such, the use of that phrase in 36 and the emphasis on it by repetition may have been foreshadowing this, particularly due to the fact that LTAS is confirmed to be part of the game. Speculation *''"I let her down. She let him down."'' might be referring to the love triangle mentioned on day 68. ("I'm not talking about a disaster, I'm talking about a love triangle"). *Soon after this the blog/tumbler "Let's talk about Systems" opened. Which is the quiet place that we can have together. And he also mentions "''Do we need a chart for the hierarchy, a filing protocol? A new way to find meaning in symbols?". ''The blog is very symbolic with an image and a line from the poem. Is there some protocol we myst apply to the symbols to make meaning from them? External Links *How to Pronounce 36 on Pronunciation Book. Category:Countdown Videos